


Christmas Gift

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first kiss + cute Christmas dorks (literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

It wasn’t anything special. Just an ordinary first kiss in a typical scenario. Hinata spending a night over at Kageyama’s place on Christmas Eve; even one as dense as him knew what that meant (likely with hints from his teammates, though).

It was exceptionally warm in Kageyama’s apartment — maybe because Hinata’s body temperature was exceptionally high, being in the same room with his lover — just the two of them, alone -- and all. And Kageyama knew his stuff (he studied the night before), and leaned in at the right moment: when Hinata stole glances at him, fidgeted, and leaned towards him.

Awkward lips found their way to each other soon after. It was a wonder Hinata was so shy before; he was the first to slip his tongue out of his moist lips and thrust it into Kageyama’s, who welcomed it though with a hint of surprise from which he recovered from soon enough. Warm arms wrapped around each other; they didn’t mind the heat. It was love. They continued a little wrestling of tongues — even in kissing, Hinata refused to admit outright that Kageyama was good.

When their lips finally parted (Hinata couldn’t help wanting air; kissing was too intense), both had temperatures too high to be of people in winter.

Then Hinata broke the mood by sliding away abruptly, clumsy hands reaching for his bag. Kageyama grunted and turned away to face the TV, in which all channels were counting down to Christmas. It was obvious that he was sulking.

Timidly, Hinata silently edged closer, before clasping something around Kageyama’s neck, causing the boy to shiver.

“Whattheheck?!”

Metal. A… necklace? Kageyama held up the pendant dangling around his nexk curiously. It was a volleyball made of tiny crystals. Small, yet beautiful. Around the edges were the words “belongs to Hinata Shoyo”. He flushed at them, whirling to glare at Hinata who held up an identical necklace. There was no doubt the words carved on it’s edge were “belongs to Kageyama Tobio”.

“M-Merry Christmas, Kageyama…”

It really was too much to bear. Kageyama stretched out his long arms and pulled Hinata into a tight embrace, as though making up for the lost warmth of the minute they were apart. They were a perfect fit.

Resting his chin on Hinata with a lazy arm loosely wrapped around the boy’s stomach, Kageyama raised one to play with Hinata’s necklace.Matching necklaces. He liked the thought of it — everyone would know Hinata was his. Kageyama struggled to keep a straight face as he thought of how Hinata would react to his Christmas gift…


End file.
